smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a sunny day in the Smurf Village, and the Smurfs are busy doing their various duties. Jokey meanwhile plays his usual surprise box prank of Hefty, the sound of an explosion echoed around the village and black smoke drifted up into the sky when Hefty opened the box. "Hee hee hee! I really smurfed you!" Jokey laughed hysterical as he ran off. Dempsey walked over as Hefty wiped the soot off. "Hefty Smurf, I can only wonder how you can still get smurfed by Jokey Smurf's pranks!" he said wiping the sweat from his head with a cloth that he brought forth from his pocket. "Oh, Come on, Tank!" Hefty said with a slight chuckle. "We know how he is! An occasional practical joke won't smurf harm to anyone!" Dempsey let out a big sigh. "In the meantime, I need some help smurfing these heavy bags!" "Wait a minute. I'll smurf you a hand," Hefty offered. "Me too, laddie!" Fergus added, Dempsey smiled. "Thanks, you guys!" he said. Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Nikolai intentionally bumped into Takeo. "Hey!" Takeo said. "Look where you're smurfing, Takeo!" Nikolai shouted. "It's your fault, Nikolai!" Takeo snapped back. In different parts of the village, the other Smurfs were also getting on each other's nerves. Jokey had pulled another prank, this time on Grouchy, who only muttered under his breath about how much he hates Jokey's surprises, and Handy was telling off some Smurfs who were happily playing a game of Smurfball. Papa Smurf and Hero were walking through the village, unsure as to why there was such hostility among the others. "Greetings, Wonder!" Hero said. Wonder didn't reply; she just gave him a piercing stare. Farmer was busy working alone in his fields, while Lazy slept at a tree close by. "Pffff! This is the fourth time today I had to smurf water from the well in this heat! And all Lazy can do is smurf hay while the sun smurfs instead of smurfing me a hand," he said, while Handy heard what Farmer said. "That's true, Farmer! It's always the same Smurfs who smurf all the work in this village while the other Smurfs just smurf nothing!" he said angrily. Handy was making his way towards his workshop when he heard a voice call for him. "Ah, here you are Handy!" It was Edward. "I was smurfing all over for you! It's been two days since you promised to smurf my shutters, and I'm still smurfing!" Handy stared angrily at him. "Well, you're going to have to smurf the shutters yourself!" he said. Edward reacted in disbelief. Poet meanwhile ran off into the forest with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, when he soon saw Smurfette in front of him. "Smurfette!" he shouted. Smurfette turned to face him. Poet got down on one knee, held out the bouquet and put his free hand over the left side of his chest. "Oh, Smurfette, you would make me the happiest of Smurfs if you would accept an invitation to smurf with me under the smurfy moonlight," he asked. Smurfette just stared at him. "With you? Not a smurf! Have you smurfed at yourself lately?" she said as she walked away. Poet felt his heart break, so he began walking slowly back to the village. "Oh, who does she smurf she is anyway?" he said angrily as he threw the flowers away. Meanwhile back in the village, Jokey gave Vanity his mirror. "Here, Vanity! I have smurfed the mirror that you have smurfed!" he said. "Oh, thank you, Jokey!" Vanity said happily as he received it. "At last I'll be able to smurf myself in all my smurfy beauty again!" When Vanity looked into the mirror, he screamed as his reflection was incredibly distorted. Jokey laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! It's a trick mirror!" Vanity walked away crying. "WAAAAH! I'm so ugly," Vanity cried out. Papa Smurf and Hero saw the whole thing and they didn't like it one bit. "Smurf on you, Jokey! Look what you smurfed to poor Vanity," Papa Smurf said angrily. "Apologize to Vanity right now, Jokey!" Hero added. Jokey soon regained his composure. "Nah! It's his own fault, Papa Smurf! He doesn't have to be so sensitive!" Jokey said, before he started to giggle and walk away. "You have to admit, though, that he does truly smurf rather ugly!" Papa Smurf and Hero just stared at Jokey in disbelief as he walked away, for as long as they knew Jokey, he was never this mean and nasty towards any Smurf. "What's smurfing wrong with my little Smurfs? They're usually kind to each other... I will have to smurf to them to smurf the matter straight," Papa Smurf thought to himself before turning to Hero. "Hero, I need time to mysmurf. Just continue smurfing what you normally smurf." "Understood, Papa Smurf," Hero answered before walking off. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles